


mood rings and demon nests

by sweatshirt



Series: Buffyverse Drabbles [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweatshirt/pseuds/sweatshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Buffy/Faith + "Close your eyes and hold out your hands". Faith proposes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mood rings and demon nests

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to tumblr user pyrothea for the prompt!

(#33) “Close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

The look Buffy shoots Faith says a million things – mostly “No fucking way.” It doesn’t deter Faith, and she smirks, stepping closer to Buffy. “It’s a trust exercise,” Faith says. 

Buffy rolls her eyes, but the corner of her lip twitches upwards. Faith knew she’d relent; Niagara Falls doesn’t have a whole lot of attractions besides the waterfall, and the demon they’ve been tracking hasn’t showed. She can feel Buffy’s boredom.

“Fine.”

Faith lays her own balled up hand over Buffy’s palm, feeling the curve of Buffy’s thumb. She tenderly drops the metal object. Buffy frowns, a curious expression on her face. 

“Okay, open them,” Faith croons.

Buffy’s green eyes open and immediately stare at the ring in her hand. It’s not shiny or beautiful or special, just a dull metal band with a blue gem attached. 

“Is this…” Buffy’s voice trails off, but Faith can see a million emotions on her face.

“Yeah, babe,” Faith says with mock sweetness, and puts her arms around Buffy’s shoulders like they’re slow-dancing. Behind them, the Fall roars. 

“After so long, it’s finally happening.” She kisses Buffy slowly. It’s strangely chaste and non-violent. “I’m giving you this mood ring I bought at a tourist shop.”

Buffy glares. Faith notices her slumped shoulders, and smirks again. “Disappointed, B?”

“Not funny.” Buffy lightly punches Faith in the arm. 

In a (possibly fucked up) way, the punch says “I love you” more than any proposal or “I do” ever could.


End file.
